A Sister's Hope
by Laxander
Summary: Lamb is gone. Rapture is now controlled by corrupt engineers and scientists who seek to control the world. Only one survivor and his new found sister companion can stop this cycle and quiet Rapture once in for all. (Big Sister X OC) (Possible adult suggestive themes) (This is my first story please give constructive criticism and I'm sorry for bad grammar in general)
1. Chapter 1

**Boy Pov**

It's been 4 weeks since the "Fall of Rapture" as the splicers call it. But really, this place was at a decent from the start. The Delta Daddy had only inflicted wounds to Sofia Lamb's family conquest. After the fall the big sisters only wandered, splicers only killed and structures only fell, that was just the way of life. The doctors, scientists, and engineers (that weren't crazy, dead, or splicers) took control of the now somehow more chaotic world of Rapute. Many tried to escape but with all the bathyspheres destroyed by lamb it was up to scavenging for parts. The few that saw how Adam would destroy the upper world are now dead at the hands of the others who lost their humanity to greed, The Ion Council. The Legion have total control of the sisters so they may seize the world once enough bathyspheres and made. Yet, in the meantime they are continuing to kidnap little girls for sisters and continue plasmid production.

I've had to live with this curse for far too long. My parents died over 6 years ago to a mob of splicers. My parents had the foresight to see we needed protection and plasmids seemed like the only way. They forced me to go through simulated adam withdraw so I wouldn't turn crazy if I needed to splice up. Regardless, I hated the sisters, adam, splicers, the whole process was a trap. But, I was stuck here and I still needed food and water to live. I kept hoping and praying and surviving. I would escape here. Even if I die trying.

* * *

"There is so much blood," Cassie muttered almost humored by the display of some splicers.

It wasn't pretty.

"What happened?" I said.

"I reckon one of em big sisters got em'… or her," Cassie exclaimed

"I think you mean them," I stuttered out.

"yeah" said Cassie

Cassie was my partner, not my friend. She was sadistic and wouldn't think twice about leaving or betraying me. Still, a partner was essential here. No matter who it is.

"Maybe they still got some ammo on 'em though." Cassie murmured as she kicks away what appeared to be a some odd type of purple plasmid. Suddenly a pile of clutter fell to the ground in a quick motion unsteady motion.

"HELL WAS THAT?!" Cassie screamed in an almost accusing tone.

"Quiet, we aren't the only ones here," I whispered.

We both looked over to see a monster in a suit of cloth and metal laying down, sleeping. I choked "A Big Sister…" Suddenly I was pulled down by Cassie "Shut it kid, that monster ain't gonna catch me today" She said a little too loud. Because, looming over us as a big sister. Her porthole glowing an exotic blue, A shade of blue that inflicted curiosity and question. But there was no time to think of this.

Suddenly Cassie bolted leaving me all alone with the beast. My mind filled with hurt and betrayal even though I knew she would eventually leave me. But, this only covered a small section of my mind. It was far too invested in the fear of death by the sister. It watched me with intensity as I shuffled back on all fours like a crab under assault by a bigger fish. Suddenly, in an instant it was on me with fists raised and in a burr I grabbed whatever I could to stop the impact. A small, cold, slippery object. I then raised it to block the punch, but it never came. I looked to see a purple plasmid and I quickly took out a syringe as the sister was… distracted by something? A soothing pain rushed as soon as I felt the syringe enter my arm. A purple ball? I looked up to see the sister not red in anger but blue in curiosity. She was watching me? My actions were too late of course, I had already thrown that ball at her. Surely this would enrage her. If this was some sort of hypnotize it wouldn't work on sisters and security bullseye was practically a joke.

 **Sister Pov**

I wasn't tired. Those splicers weren't very tough but I still needed to sleep. It was only for a second I swear, but then I heard voices. One was full of paranoid and fear. The other, it sounded calm and reserved. My mission was to retrieve a purple plasmid that was apparently a danger to the Legion. I never found it due to the fact I may have caked everything in blood. Oh well.

"HELL WAS THAT?!" A feminine voice yelled.

"Quiet, we aren't the only ones here," I calm but terrified voice sounded

They both peered over at me and quaked when they figured it out. The woman smelled of adam and anger and while the boy was distracted she fled, a lost cause. But the boy, he was young, he looked to be my age, 16, dirty blonde hair, a dominant nose and features. But what was the real kick was that he wasn't a spliced. Not even a scent of adam on him. How could a young human like him survive without any plasmids. My reflexes were too great and my fist was already about to hit him. But I stopped myself and too my surprise he held the plasmid I was seeking. But before I could snatch it he self injected all of it in his arm and an overwhelming smell came over me as the purple ball formed in his hand and closed distance on me. It was, so nice. The plasmid, the ball, the boy. The smell was wonderful. I felt a sudden urge to hug him and protect with with my life.

 **Boy Pov**

That sister was dazed for a second. Just enough for me to see UNSTABLE HYPNOTIZE on the bottle. I just used an experimental plasmid. Did it work? Will I die? Will she Die? No time right now. I slipped out and rushed to the door of the building we were looting trying desperately before the sister snapped out of it.

*BAM* A sharp pain enters my head before I see two metal feet in front of me. I try to reach out and put up some kind of fight but it is fruitless.

* * *

I awoke in some kind of hospital. I know this hospital. This was the one where I got them. And lost them. I watched as it all started to play back again in my mind. I was scavenging for parts on my own when a gang of 6 splicers approach me.

"Whatcha doing here little fella?" Asked one with cut up face. My younger self tried to respond but only could cry. "Mommy, Daddy! I want to leave" I silently whimpered.

"Don't cry little buddy. We can send you back to your parents," The one with a eyepatch said.

But I shook my head and told them my parents were here!

Why, why was I here again. Watching myself betray my parents. Why was I betraying myself with this Damn dream. I was just a child! JUST A 9 YEAR OLD BOY AT THE TIME!

I awoke, truly awoke to a soft and humming. My head was heavy and cloudy. A warm sensation was to my right and I couldn't move my legs. I looked up next to me and when I saw what it was… "Crap,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Pov

So I may have used my telekinesis to knock him out but really I figured he might have gotten hurt if I had permitted his escape. I walked over to his limp body. Still breathing. I got a closer look at his face. He was adorable, his hair was shaggy and I had a few scars but he took good care of himself.I scooped him up in my hands and tucked him close to my body so he wouldn't struggle. I had made a cosy hideout in a nearby shop in case the trip took longer than expected.

Only a few foolish splicers dared to look at me before backing off. It was good to be at the top of the food chain.

I laid him down on the dirty mattress i found and went to lock the entrance of the old jewelry shop that we now resided in. It was luckily already heavily fortified. I came back to find him whimpering for his mother and father. He must be having a dream about his parents. Most people in Rapture at this point lost their parents but he must have lost his quite recently or possible still feels guilty about it. After Tending to his wounds I hummed a mellow tune, that I remember to this day, to him. I unlatched my helmet and allowed my hair to topple down. Even with my voice box damaged I could still hum. He calmed down as I hoped and I wished to tell him that at least someone still cares for him. And I snuggled up next to him to calm him further. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pinned him with my legs so he couldn't squirm. Finally I felt relaxed and I laid my head on his shoulder letting me feel his total heat and smell his intoxicating, sweet smell.

Boy Pov

Well I'm screwed, this monster sitting on me is probably saving me for torture or worse, turning into one of those damn big daddy monsters. Could she even do that? After Sofia Lamb's family fell the Legion had been searching for ways to get more warriors to do their bidding. I attempted to ease my hand to my chest so I could push her away but it felt as if she was pushing on my body with all her force. I flung my arm out between our two bodies with one jagged motion and proceeded to remove her arm and head from my neck. She had beautiful brown hair and a small nose that sat right on her hand. If it wasn't for the countless scars on her she would have looked like a innocent child. Next, I unraveled her legs from mine and scooted them on to the side.

"Perfect, I'm home free" I accidentally spoke out. Just then, the sister awoke. I jumped over the counter and caught my leg on a jagged metal rod before sprinting to the door leaving a bloody trail from my leg. But within an instant she jumped to the ceiling and pushed off to block my escape through the door

"Please, I'm sorry that I woke you. Just, don't kill me," I managed to squeak out.

"Heheheh," it chuckled with a devilish grin, pulling in for the catch.

I realised that my back was against a counter, trapped, and then I noticed her movements. Her almost seductive hip movements only tensesed me more as to what she might do. Then I noticed that my hand, it was still glowed a reddish purple and my veins' color was almost… hypnotizing. I formed the ball from my palm and I chucked it at the wall with all my might and saw her look over at the purple stain on the wall, dazed, then glance back at me but, I was long gone. I dashed into the alley and then into the street where began to hear gunshots and screams, lots of screams. I ran over to the noise in hopes to draw of the sister but I glanced back only to see that she was still chasing me. Then, I felt a gust of air come right by me. She was trying to use telekinesis on me. A pan, metal bar, and brick came rushing by me just after I duck down to the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" I screamed, only to see her vile, mischievous smile.

The gunshots now pierced my ears and it was evident that this fight was against something far greater than me. A big daddy I bet, it's always a daddy. I took to the high ground only to come upon a elite bouncer finishing of the last splicer before looking up at me with a red fury in its porthole. I watched it charge up to me and impale my side with the giant drill. Not a deep wound only about a one and a half inch hole in my side. It only paused a moment after. Maybe it was because I had wasn't a splicer,, maybe because he changed priorities. But I swear it ran. It ran from something worse. The deep pain in my leg and side now crippled my movements and I could only call out for my mother and father.


End file.
